


Still my emo boy

by SluSlu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Minho is a tatto artist, Piercings, Some Swearing, Tattoos, Wholesome, it's only mentioned a few times, minsung are in love, minsung tattoo boyfriends, very much fluff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluSlu/pseuds/SluSlu
Summary: There he met him, behind the counter of the tattoo parlour, his eyes dull and devoid of any emotion, his body covered in black lines - not too many, but still enough.Jisung didn’t know it yet, but this would be the man he would spend the rest of his life with, the man whose life he would fill with colours._Maybe soulmates did exist, and he was just lucky enough to find his own.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	Still my emo boy

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **A041**`

_ 2021 _

_ Minho - 26  _

_ Jisung - 24 _

Jisung and Minho were sprawled over their old black couch that was just the right size. The chatter from the TV wasn’t dying any second, both of the boys so into the plot twist on the screen. The only man that couldn't stop complaining was Minho. He thought it was so absurd that the teenagers came to prom dressed casually, and of course he had to voice it out, being the grumpy man he was.

"God, do you remember what  **_you_ ** were in during my prom?" Jisung asked and pointed his finger in a (not so) scary manner at Minho who was sitting next to him, at this point genuinely amused at the man’s comments.

Minho grinned and answered confidently, "Yeah, I was in you."

"Minho!" Jisung smacked the older boy with the nearest pillow that he grabbed in the spur the moment, making sure to hit the pervert hard enough so his brain would stop thinking about sex for one good solid minute. 

"How can you still be so horny after all the years we've fucked?" He couldn't hold in his smile in contrast to his actions; slapping his boyfriend with the poor, fluffy pillow. But Jisung felt so happy. Knowing that your relationship didn't lose the spark of fire, and having your partner still as much attracted to you as in the beginning - it was that that made Jisung realise how lucky he was. 

People said that love fades out after three years but look at them, they've already passed their 6th anniversary and were still in love, if not falling deeper each and every day. Love could be maintained for a long time if both parties put equal effort into it. It wasn’t always pink for them either, they had their low moments, but in the end, both of them talked it out and tried to improve their relationship that they’d built over the past years. 

Suddenly, Minho pulled the boy into his lap, placing his hands on Jisung’s tiny waist possessively, and began staring into his eyes - what his boyfriend called simping-heart-eyes - with overflowing love. "Baby, I'll never have enough of you and you know that." He said and pulled the younger boy closer to his chest - his Jisung’s favourite place. “You’re still the sexiest person for me. I don’t need anyone else.”

He took Jisung’s bigger hand into his own and placed a lasting kiss on the underside of his thumb where the  _ M _ had been tattooed by his own hands. The man loved doing so - he loved kissing Jisung as much as he loved decorating his body. It was their own little thing.

It struck Jisung how Minho caught on to his thoughts so quickly. It seemed like he was able to read his mind, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Maybe soulmates did exist, and he was just lucky enough to find his own.

Jisung put his head on Minho’s shoulder close to his neck, hugging him back, taking in the familiar scent of their shared peach showergel that made him feel so safe and at home. He started to caress Minho’s broad back, knowing that under the shirt was one of his most beautiful tattoos that Jisung loved to admire so much. 

It was amusing how people were scared of his boyfriend's appearance, just because his whole body was decorated in ink and a few piercings, thinking he was some kind of delinquent. Jisung smiled at his own thoughts. Minho was the kindest boy he’d ever met, who loved cuddles. He would never hurt a fly, let alone another human being. 

The show they were watching buzzed in the background, the washing machine in the bathroom was shaking from the fast vibrations, bumping into the wall of the cramped space occasionally. Their three cats were seated next to their feet on the worn-out, shaggy carpet that Minho brought from Ikea four years ago.

It was so peaceful in the moment. Just what both of them needed after a long and tiring day at work.

“I love you.” A sudden wave of tenderness washed over Jisung, making him nuzzle his head into the crook of Minho’s neckline, trying to be as close as possible. 

“I love you too.” Minho returned in a whisper, caressing his lover’s back. He started to gently rock the boy in his hands - going slowly from right to left. Usually, Minho wasn’t the one who voiced out his feelings, rather showing it in actions such as cooking Jisung’s favourite food, buying him presents, painting his body in love marks or remembering the smallest details.

Minho was so blessed, being able to be with Jisung for the past seven years was like heaven’s gift. Every moment spent with him made Minho feel special, feel loved.

“I love you, love you, love you...” Jisung kept muttering those words over and over again, feeling his heart going crazy - that's what being next to Minho did to him. It was like he was the only thing that mattered to the man, like he was enough. 

Minho always gave his whole self to Jisung and in return, he got all of Jisung to himself.

“My darling. You’re mine forever, right?” Minho dotingly called his lover, not breaking their hug for a second.

“Yours, I’m all yours - like you’re mine.” The older boy loved knowing that Jisung belonged to him and to him only. It was the same way around - Minho belonged completely to Jisung.

“Completely.” 

_________________________________________________________________________

_ 2014 _

They met when Jisung just turned 17 and Minho was 19. It was supposed to be an ordinary day, but that day changed their lives forever.

Jisung hated that his parents controlled each and every step he took, and that’s why he wanted to piss them off. Being the emotionally unstable teenager he was, the first thing he thought of was to get a tattoo. And that’s exactly what he did. He booked an appointment at the tattoo studio that was on the other end of the city.

There he met him, behind the counter, his eyes dull and free of any emotion. His body covered in black lines, not too many, but still enough.

Jisung didn’t know it yet, but this would be the man he would spend the rest of his life with, the man whose life he would fill with colours.

The guy struck him with the question of whether he had parental permission to get a tattoo, and then Jisung just knew he fucked up. He was so angry that his feelings overpowered his rational thinking and the important details just slipped his mind. 

He looked at him with puppy eyes, hoping that he would let him do it without the stupid permission. To his immense luck, the boy just let out a sigh and led him to the room where the magic happened.

“But don't tell anyone, alright? I’m just an apprentice here,” he’d asked him, taking out every needed tool.

Jisung nodded, giving him the paper with the letters on. It was pretty simple but meant the world to Jisung.  _ Anyone can be anything You can be everything _

The boy took it from his hand and read over the lines a few times. Jisung just watched but after a little awkward silence he coughed, trying to get the man’s attention back who was definitely lost in his own thoughts.

“Right, sorry. Where do you want it?” The man looked him in the eyes, waiting for Jisung’s answer.

“On my inner thigh.” Jisung looked down and showed exactly where he meant. He’d thought thoroughly about the place where he wanted the text. The boy chose the inner thigh because it was a private spot that only the closest person to his heart would be able to witness later.

“Very good choice.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, only the dearest person will be able to see it, right?” He smiled softly, his expression seeming more alive? For a second Jisung thought the boy was able to see his soul. How did he know? Was Jisung really like an open book? 

“Right...” Jisung looked away, feeling blush creeping up his face. What was wrong with him? It was just a stranger. He will just place the tattoo, they’ll part their ways and never see each other again. Then how can he rationally explain his heart beating so fast.

“Take your pants off.” The man said it so casually without thinking how it sounded but Jisung’s mind was racing. How was a stranger able to have such an effect on him, he would never understand it.

Jisung did as he was told, getting rid of his pants and taking place on the chair the man prepared for him, laying on his back. He felt so vulnerable at the moment.

“It will hurt.” 

“I- I know.”

The man didn’t say anything and got to work, making the outline for the boy’s skin. When he was done he placed the stencil onto his client’s inner right thigh. “Is this alright?”

Jisung admired the way the letters ran from one end of the thigh to the other, creating a crescent. “Perfect.”

“Alright then, I’ll start the process.”

The boy in the chair took a deep breath. He was so scared, but there was no backing out anymore.

“My name’s Jisung.” He suddenly blurted out, without any particular reason. Jisung just wanted the stranger to know his name.

“Hm, you can call me Minho.” God, his voice. Jisung didn’t know why but it was so calming and pleasant to his ears, almost sultry.

“If you feel like the pain is too much we can stop and continue another session, but since it’s not a big design, I can do it in one go.” Minho’s voice and gaze were so professional, he definitely knew what he was doing.

“I will.”

“Brace yourself, this will feel pretty weird since it’s your first time.” He quickly disinfected the area and grabbed the tattoo machine.

The sudden aggressive sound of the coil buzzing made Jisung shiver. He bit his lip trying to hold in his tears that were threatening to spill. 

“Hey, relax, if it hurts just tap my shoulder and I’ll stop.” The man placed his hand on Jisung’s thigh, rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“You can start, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry, you’re a very brave boy.” Minho flashed him one last smile before lowering his face and finally indulging in the process, creating the first permanent line on the boy’s tan skin.

God, the feeling was intense. Jisung came here, sort of, mentally prepared for the pain but this was worse than he’d imagined. The needle pricking his skin, what had he expected. The sensation was like a bee was constantly stinging him. Out of reflex he grabbed Minho’s free hand that rested near the hem of his underwear and clutch onto it for dear life.

The boy withdrew the machine from his skin and looked up at him. “Hey, should I give you a minute?” 

“I’m good… Can I, um, hold your hand?”

Minho seemed to be taken aback by the question, clearly thinking before reacting. “Yes you can, but I’ll need it a lot to wipe away the ink.”

Jisung hummed and grasped the boy’s hand, up till Minho needed to use it and they repeated that action over and over again.

It was clear as day that the man was giving Jisung more privileges than normal customers would receive on a daily basis, and it made something warm spread inside of the boy.

Minho himself didn’t know why he was doing this. When he saw the boy, he just recognised himself.

The process went smoothly, and as time passed Jisung’s body got used to the constant pain and he could relax a tiny bit. Holding Minho’s hand helped him as well.

After what felt like hours but in reality was just 50 minutes, the boy finished his work, wiping down the tattoo one last time.

“Jisung, I’m done, do you wanna see it?” Minho started to put the tools back in their designated places while the boy on the big chair was admiring his first tattoo.

There was silence for a minute, and Minho started to worry that Jisung didn’t like his work. “Do you... like it?”

“Minho, it’s so beautiful.” Jisung pulled the boy into a hug, their positions weren’t comfortable for it but his brain didn’t think. Instead his heart took over and it said that having Minho close right now was a necessity. 

Minho noticeably tensed up at the skin contact, not used to hugging anyone, let alone strangers. This time though, he didn’t mind, returning the hug. “Um, Jisung. I need to treat your fresh tattoo.” 

“Right, sorry.” Jisung let go of him and took the colour of a tomato. What’d gotten into him?

After Minho was done treating the tattoo and explaining to Jisung how to take proper care of it, they went to the counter. Jisung quickly paid although Minho was insisting to pay for him, but the boy was hard to convince. 

As he bid his goodbyes, Minho abruptly stopped him in his tracks and quickly put a little note with his number into Jisung’s hand.

Since then, they've become inseparable. They would text each other every day and every weekend they would go out - there was not a moment they weren't in each other's presence. 

Both boys stayed friends for over a year before they started dating and after it, nothing actually changed. They were still acting like best friends, besides their touches - they weren’t limited to hugs and some pecks on the cheeks anymore. 

_________________________________________________________________________

_ 2021 _

Jisung was tired - it was 10 am. All he wanted to do was finally fall in the arms of sleep. Tomorrow he had to wake up early for his work but a certain someone didn't let him. 

Him and Minho usually went to bed together at the same time; it was like a little routine they’d created over time, they would  _ always  _ sleep together. If one of them was still up, the other would wait, because without the other half, they weren't able to sleep in the big bed anymore. But luckily, both of them had the same bedtime schedule and most of the time there were no problems. 

“Minho, can you stop snoring...” Jisung spoke up, annoyed. He was already struggling for the past hour with Minho’s snores. He pushed the boy who was peacefully sleeping, drooling on his pillow and probably already seeing his second dream underneath the warm blanket. There was no reaction from the older - he kept snoring and irritating Jisung.

The blonde boy let out a loud sigh, hoping his man would hear it, which was probably impossible; he knew fully well he was a heavy sleeper.

“God, Minho stop, or I’ll throw away your pink Nintendo switch.” Jisung tried again, this time he kicked way harder and it made Minho shoot awake from his serene sleep and whine in displeasure. 

“Ji, m’, you want?” His voice sounded deep and full of slumber and... he looked pretty pissed off, but that only sparked a little joy in Jisung’s devilish mind - sometimes he really loved getting on his man’s nerves. But it was starting to seem like right now wasn’t the most proper occasion.

“You’re getting old, snoring man. Let me get my beauty sleep.” Of course, Jisung said this with love, it’s just the way they communicated with each other.

“You serious right now? I was sleeping peacefully and you’re being an asshole and an egoist by waking me up.” Minho wasn’t really in the mood, unfortunately, and it kind of stung Jisung to be called an egoist, even though he knew Minho said it in the heat of the moment. Still, he didn’t expect a response like this. 

“I just fucking asked you to stop snoring, okay? You don’t have to react so aggressively.” With that being said, Jisung scooted completely to the edge of the bed and turned his back to Minho, not wanting to be close to him right now.

The next second, Jisung felt movement from Minho's side and then the heat that his boyfriend radiated - even if they weren't close at the moment - left. 

Jisung started panicking, Minho  _ never _ , never in his life just left him like that, without saying anything, after a small argument. He never even left him after a big fight.

Maybe he had enough of him and his emotional behaviour …

The boy was on the verge of tears. He refused to believe that Minho would be so cruel with him but something inside of him was making up those things, he just felt so tired and this was making it worse. 

It’s all because of his work. He had so much work. Work, work, work. All he was able to think of for the past few months - he was in need of a good break but he didn’t get his hopes high. His boss was such a bitch.

Lost in his thoughts, he missed the return of his - nowhere going - boyfriend. The bed dipped next to Jisung once again and he felt a hand on his shoulder prodding him to turn around.

The whole time Jisung was holding in his tears, scrunching his face into a pained expression. Slowly he rolled onto his back and what he saw made him break down completely.

Minho, his Minho, his boyfriend, his whole world was holding a plate with a slice of cheesecake on it.

His expression changed drastically and very quickly, going from a soft one to a panicked.

“Hey, hey, baby. What happened?” He asked carefully. Seeing Jisung suddenly breaking out in tears scared him.

Jisung only started crying harder and crawled into Minho’s lap, hiding his face. The slice of cheesecake forgotten for now on the nightstand. “I thought you were mad at me and- and left me. I’m so, so sorry. I’m so stupid.” 

Minho’s sleeping shirt was slowly becoming wet with Jisung’s tears and runny nose, but he didn’t care, not when his little sunshine was loudly breaking down in his arms. “I’ll be better I promise.” He added quietly. 

Minho hugged him, whispering calming words while caressing his back, trying to calm him down a little. 

“I didn’t go anywhere, love. I just wanted to say sorry. I know how hard and stressful it is for you right now. I didn’t mean to say those things.” The older felt his heart clenching in pain. He always felt so horrible if he was the cause of his boyfriend’s sadness. But things like this happened from time to time. 

“And you know I won’t ever leave you.” He added and planted a kiss on top of Jisung’s head. The warm feeling inside of him kept spreading as he saw how his words seemed to affect the boy in a good way. Gradually, the heartbreaking noise of sobbing died down. “What’d you think if you just quit your work, babe?”

Jisung looked up at him with his red puffy eyes in surprise. “But-” His protest was cut off immediately by his loving boyfriend.

“No, listen. You know I’m able to care for both of us financially. I’m not saying you have to quit for good, but maybe it's good for you to take a break for a little and then figure it all out. It hurts me seeing you overworking yourself.” The boy in his arms moved even closer, hugging Minho tighter and humming in agreement. 

“Now…” Minho pulled Jisung into a more comfortable position for eating, but before he started feeding his boyfriend, he reached out for a tissue to wipe Jisung’s runny nose. After he was satisfied with the results of his cleaning work, he brought a spoon with cheesecake on it to his face. “Say aaaaah.”

Jisung opened his mouth, letting his caring boyfriend feed him the treat. Minho just fed him in silence for the next few minutes, not really needing to say any words, wiping away the tears that still managed to spill with his thumb. After they were done, they laid down again, tangled in each other. 

The mood at the moment was clearly lighter than previously. Jisung even let out a joke. “If you’re going to calm me down like this after every one of our fights, I’ll make sure we fight more often.”

Minho let out a chuckle and answered playfully back. “Well, then I’ll make sure our cheesecake stock is supplied.”

“What if I become fat this way?”

“So what? Nothing’s gonna change. You’ll be still my favourite bun and I’ll just eat you.” To accent the threat, he bit Jisung’s arm, not too hard of course. Jisung laughed and fough Minho off but the man was glued to his arm. Suddenly, the laughter calmed down and Jisung sounded as serious as ever.

“Min, kiss me.” Jisung whispered and who was Minho to deny his oh-so-cute looking boyfriend.

Minho let go of Jisung’s arm and pulled him closer, leaving a very gentle and affectionate kiss on Jisung’s mouth, lips barely moving. It was nothing like their usual late-night make-out sessions that led to bed cracking and even breaking, but that’s another story. 

This was love - Nothing more than trying to show the other how much they were appreciated and cherished. 

The older one was the first one to pull off. “You can kick me all you want if I snore, okay? I want you to be able to sleep and if I don't stop just send me away to the living room”

Jisung let out a small chuckle to the statement. “Stupid, come here.” He opened his arms for Minho, waiting for him to hug him back. When they finally found comfortable positions, they drifted off to sleep just like that, in each other’s arms.

_________________________________________________________________________

_ 2021 _

Jisung woke up, feeling as bright as ever. Today was finally the day he was going to quit his hideous work. Yes, it paid fairly well, but the stress that came with it was immense and took a toll on him. Sitting the whole day in a stuffy office and doing his boss’ paperwork that he dumped on him day-to-day was not a job he saw himself doing for the rest of his life - Minho was right, he needed to think about all of this.

But for now, Jisung enjoyed the apple juice he poured into his fancy glass at the counter. Just one minute ago, he had sent his boss a dismissal mail, not even bothering to show up. He quickly gulped down the liquid in his glass and put it in the sink so he could grab the cat food and pour it into the bowls that had designated names engraved on them - Soonie, Doongie and Dori. 

The cats always loved Jisung and treated him as he was their other owner.

He had to call the lazy boys, who were totally not morning birds, sometimes sleeping in longer then the couple and then torture them in the evening with their energetic selfs.

“Babies, food is served.” All three of the cats ran up to him soon afterwards. The little noises of their tiny paws hitting the parquet floor were echoing through the house, indicating that they were on the way, and Jisung couldn’t stop himself from smiling. 

They were like his and Minho’s kids. But Jisung quickly shoved that thought further in the back of his mind before he would begin daydreaming about something he'd recently been so caught up doing. 

But maybe, just for today, he could let himself go. It’s not like anyone would be able to read his mind.

This felt good; he was doing nothing, just lazing around on the couch in front of the TV like he couldn't do for what felt like forever. After feeding the cats and getting more juice, he caught up on his favourite series for a while before checking the time. It was already afternoon. Minho warned him yesterday that he would return from his work in the late evening since his schedule was fully booked.

But that gave him so much more time to prepare a grandiose dinner for his lovely man. The one that always worked hard but still managed to find time to cook the tastiest dishes for Jisung. So now was the perfect opportunity to reciprocate him with the same.

With luck being on Jisung’s side today, he opened the fridge to see that the ingredients that were needed to make Minho’s favourite spicy noodle soup were at hand. But that wasn’t it - Jisung was also going to make his chef’s kiss cheesecake as well. Yeah, he was really going to be stuck in the kitchen for the next few hours for sure. 

He put on his pink apron with ruffled ends that Minho bought him as a joke, telling him that he “totally looked wifey material.” But outlandishly, Jisung blushed at the thought, keen to the idea of being Minho’s wife, and the stirring spoon in his hand along with the cute apron only doubled the effect. Sadly, the food wasn’t going to cook itself so he liquidated that image and got to work, his focus granted to the ingredients sprawled in front of him.

After what felt like ages, Jisung accomplished everything that he’d planned. The soup was cooling off on the counter - Minho liked it served cold - and the cheesecake was put in the freezer. Normally, it had just enough time to harden before Minho would return in some measly four hours. For now Jisung could do nothing once again. He somehow mashed his cooking session along with cleaning chores; When the soup was boiling on low fire, he cleaned the whole kitchen, making sure it was almost sparkling.

Jisung decided to declutter his clothes all of a sudden, walking into their shared bedroom. He was really feeling himself today, as energized as ever. 

When he opened the closet, a small jewelry box, that wasn’t touched in what felt like ages, piqued his interest. The top of it was covered in dust but he swiftly brushed it off and took a look inside. Was it really that long ago? Because of his strict work regulations it was forbidden to have tattoos, wear any kind of face jewelry, which piercings fell under, and you couldn't even colour your hair in a funky colour. Jisung smirked to himself, with each second passing by, he only got more convinced that quitting his work was an excellent idea. 

For the past few years, he was obligated to wear invisible piercing studs to make sure the holes wouldn't close up. And to top it all off, almost every goddamn day he had to cover up a few small tattoos that he had on visible places with foundation. 

Unlike his boyfriend.

His boyfriend owned his own tattoo salon and thus he wasn’t compelled to hide his mass of tattoos nor his works - it would be a bit odd if they did.

He stared at the  _ M _ that was embossed right under his thumb on his left hand - one of his most beloved ones. Minho was the one that did it and you could recognize that it was unmistakably a professional’s work, even in such a small design; The letter was perfectly symmetrical and rested on his skin beautifully. He rubbed over it with his other thumb. Somehow, every time he repeated this motion when he was stressed, it helped him to calm down.

And without a doubt, he was glad to be able to support his boyfriend in his tattoo master journey by offering him his skin as canvas a few times.

“What a day.” Jisung laughed to himself and started to replace his discreet piercings with more prominents ones instead. After a little while, he looked in the mirror and admired his, now fully decorated, ears and his favourite septum ring. It’s been so long ago since he saw himself like this and couldn't love it more. Maybe he should dye his hair blue once again.

He grabbed one of Minho’s hoodies naturally and threw it on. A wave of fatigue washed over him and desire to lay down overtook him. He fell down onto the bed, Minho’s side specifically, inhaling the fresh conditioner along with the faint smell of his boyfriend lingering on the pillowcase. He worked hard today and could let himself rest for a bit, drifting off to sleep promptly. 

_________________________________________________________________________

_ 2018 _

“Minho! You’re finally back home.” Jisung jumped into his boyfriend’s arms, barely giving him time to place the heavy bags on the floor, but certain that the man would catch him.

_ Home _ . Minho finally had a place he could call home. Home, where one boy was always patiently waiting for him to shower him in his love and affection, obscuring him from the mean outside world. Just two months ago and three years into their relationship, they moved in together. And it was probably the best decision Minho made in his whole life. 

“Sung, I was gone for literally five days.” He said immediately after hooking his arms under the boy’s ass and placing his lips on Jisung’s, kissing him fervently. He was so fucking happy to see him and being able to feel his warmth.

“So what? I still missed you, silly.” Jisung quickly replied and reciprocated the kiss eagerly, hanging like a koala in his boyfriend’s embrace. 

Minho had won a trip to America last month for a workshop with famous tattoo masters. It was like a dream come true for him. Jisung still remembers how Minho cried from happiness in his arms, and who was he to restrict him from going? He was only overflowing with joy for his lover when that happened.

But now, Minho was finally back and they could spend as much time as they wanted together. 

“I want to show you something.” His tone had a spark of seriousness in it but also nervousness. Jisung was unsure but he let it slide, too curious and excited of what it could be. “Mh? What is it.” He asked and traced his fingers over Minho’s broad back mischievously. He really did  _ miss _ him.

“I’ll show you in the bedroom.” Oh, of course, they didn’t see each other for almost a week. What else could they do to celebrate their reunion? Jisung just worried for nothing. 

Minho carried him towards the said room, not missing how Jisung’s eyes sparked with desire and lust. He placed him carefully onto the bed, admiring the boy, now beneath him, for a few seconds before pulling off.

Jisung inched his hands towards Minho’s paltry shirt, he needed to feel him skin to skin but the man only swatted his hands away, leaving Jisung confused. Maybe something did happen. 

“Love, don’t rush, we have the whole night.” Minho’s voice was soothing and full of love. All Jisung could do is nod - Minho clearly wanted to go slow today. 

He felt a warm touch to his cheek, nuzzling his head into the touch like a kitty, loving when the man in front of him did this.

“I want to show you something...” As the words left his lips, he slowly started to take his shirt off, revealing his toned body - inch by inch.

Jisung just stared at what occurred in front of him. That’s not exactly what he had expected when Minho said he had to show something. 

He couldn't look at it or he would just drown in his own tears - no, he already did. His vision was blurry but the glimpse of his own name couldn’t go past his eye vision.

Right under Minho’s heart. His own name was resting right under Minho’s heart. Imprinted forever onto his skin.

“M-Minho.” Jisung couldn't hold in his sobs anymore. Even if he looked like the most pathetic human being right now, he didn’t care. This meant so much to him and holding in his emotions was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Don’t cry, baby.” Minho was suddenly close to Jisung, holding him as tight as possible, feeling damp on his cheeks himself. He got the tattoo while he was in America without any hesitation, wanting to surprise the little, trembling boy in his arms. 

“I love you, Minho.” Jisung forced out of himself, quietly choking on his own tears. He reached out to grab Minho’s hand and intertwined their fingers, feeling Minho squeezing it back. 

“I love you too... More than anything, baby.” Minho kissed his cheek, but he didn’t stop, continuing his trail of kisses. However, he was abruptly stopped; Jisung pushed him down onto his back and straddled his lap, kissing his lips right away.

“I love you so fucking much, Minho.”

He leaned in for another kiss. 

It was like only they existed in that moment and no one else. They were enough for each other to keep on going from day to day.

_________________________________________________________________________

_ 2021 _

“Changbin, I think I’m ready.” Minho blurted out. He and Changbin, his best friend and employee, were currently cleaning up in the shop after a very busy day.

“Hm? Ready for what?” The man didn’t look at him, too busy mopping the floor of the waiting room. It was nearing 10 pm and the last client left only half an hour ago. The streets outside of the windows were shrouded in darkness at this late hour, only lamp posts and bright neon lights of shops lighting up the way. 

“To propose.” Minho replied, continuing stacking up the magazines on the coffee table that customers looked in while waiting. His tone rarely got this serious and even Changbin, who knew the man for over 20 years, didn’t witness it frequently enough to find it normal and that’s why he stopped doing what he was doing, staring at Minho with big eyes. 

It was quiet for a while, only the ticking of the clock and random cars passing by intruded the silence until Changbin finally raised his voice to answer calmly. “That’s a big step, my friend.” He knew Jisung personally - a very enthusiastic and kindhearted guy. Changbin immediately liked him. Marriage was only a matter of time but he was glad that his friend took time to ponder about it, instead of jumping right into the pit of uncertainty.

“I know, but I’ve never been so sure of something in my whole life.” A little bit more and Changbin would be able to see hearts escaping Minho’s eyes just from mentioning the topic.

“Well, I think it'll go smoothly. He’s just as head over heels as you are.” Changbin chuckled, finishing up the cleaning. He was really happy that Minho was able to find such support after all the rough years he’s been through. “I suddenly remembered how you said you would rather die than marry.”

“God, it was ages ago, Bin, and you know, people change.” Minho couldn't hold in his smile also recalling the dark times of his life that he always wanted to erase from his memory but learned how to accept them with Jisung’s help, barely dwelling on them now. You could almost say that Jisung cured him, saved him out of his agony, and guided him to the right path.

“When will you ask him?”

“Hm, good question. I’ve been thinking about taking him to the sea, but I’m not sure yet. Besides, my schedule is pretty full and I don’t know when I can take a week off.” Minho rumbled, a hint of disappointment audible in his voice.

“Go next week, I’ll take over this place.” Changbin knew how much Minho loved his work and this place, but sometimes, it brought stress with it, like now.

“Bin… It’s fine. I’ll figure something out. I can’t just dump all of my responsibilities onto you.” He really didn’t want to bother Changbin, knowing he was always busy at work too, being one of their most in-demand artists.

“Min, you’re like my younger brother, you know. I want you to be happy, and follow your dreams. Being the boss here for a week doesn’t sound bad at all. I bet I’ll have a great time.”

“Hm, I guess we can make it work.” Minho got up from where he was sitting, making his way over to Changbin who was busy packing his bag. “Thank you, Changbin.” He encircled the man in a tight hug - Minho was really glad he had a friend he could count on.

“Hey, you don’t need to thank me. You know I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

“Right… same goes to you.”

When Minho opened the door to the apartment he was welcomed with silence. Jisung was probably already asleep. He quickly took a shower and changed into his pajamas not really feeling hungry, opting to eat tomorrow morning instead. 

Minho tiptoed to their shared bedroom and was welcomed with a very cute sight; Jisung laid his back in his hoodie with Dori on his stomach while the other two bad boys were placed on his feet. He chuckled to himself and snapped a picture - this was perfect for his new wallpaper. 

As still as a mouse, Minho got under the blanket, not wanting to disturb Jisung’s sleep, but it was like the boy felt his presence and opened his eyes.

“M’, you’re back.” Jisung mumbled, making kissy lips. His boyfriend promptly placed his lips on his and quickly pulled off but Jisung didn’t have any of it. He hovered above Minho and bombed his lips with rough touches, making the man beneath him submit, opening his lips for a more heated making-out session. 

Minho placed his hands on his lover’s body, grabbing his ass playfully. When the boy was finally satisfied he pulled off, giving them both time to breathe. “Someone’s eager.” He remarked, looking at Jisung’s messy look.

“Did you eat, baby?” Jisung lowered himself, placing more kisses on Minho’s jaw and neck.

“Hm, no. Wanted to eat with you.”

“I cooked your favourite soup.” His hand sneaked underneath Minho’s shirt, caressing his tummy for a bit before tracing his naughty fingers down to the waistband of the man’s underwear.

“Jisung...”

“Yes, darling?” Jisung loved when Minho sounded like  _ that _ , melting under his hands.

“Fuck me.” God, everytime Minho would get like this, Jisung would loose control over his actions, fucking the man into oblivion throughout the whole night and that’s exactly what he was going to do this time as well.

“Oh, I will.”

Minho thought it was very nice coming home to his waiting boyfriend.

_________________________________________________________________________

Exactly three days later, Minho took Jisung to the sea by car.

Everything went according to his plan, and his boyfriend remained clueless. He’d gone over the whole idea with Changbin probably one hundred times, said his speech two times more and checked on the ring three times as much. 

Tonight. It was going to happen tonight. 

First, Minho took Jisung to McDonalds - maybe not the most romantic place - but it held a lot of memories and Jisung wasn’t keen on fancy places either way. 

After, they went straight to the beach where Minho started to bring his plan to life. He put the ring into his mouth sneakily when Jisung looked away, admiring the waves… This should work.

He grabbed Jisung’s wrist and pulled him flush against his chest, pulling him into an openmouthed kiss straight away. 

Jisung opened his mouth without hesitation, letting his boyfriend take control. But unexpectedly, he felt something cold on his tongue. It was so weird and disturbing their kiss so Jisung pulled away for a second to spit the foreign object onto his palm.

What the- It was a ring? Was it what he’d thought?

He looked with sparkly eyes at the ring on his palm before throwing Minho a glance. “Is this…”

“Yes, it’s exactly what you’re thinking.” Minho gently took it from the boy’s hand and kneeled onto his one knee, holding the ring.

“M-Minho.” Jisung felt like crying, and in a few seconds he probably would.

“Han Jisung, I’ve always dreamt about this day and I can’t believe I’m finally doing it. I love you like I never loved anyone and I would like to keep on loving you until we become old. I want to make tons of new memories with you because there’s never enough. Will you marry me?” 

Jisung could only nod his head frantically, the flow of tears making it impossible for him to let out any coherent sounds. “Yes, yes, yes!” All he could say. 

Minho gently took his, now fiance’s, hand in his and slid the ring onto his finger, loving the way it looked. It was very simple at first sight, but if you looked at the inner part, you would see their names engraved into the silver. 

He kissed his hand and got up, pulling Jisung in a tight embrace.

“I love you so much.” Jisung whispered, crying from the overflowing love for the man in front of him. 

“I love you too.”

There wasn't any combination of words that could possibly describe just how badly in love they were with each other. This was just another way of trying to show it. They walked off of the beach together under the open sky hand in hand, ready to spend the rest of their lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece, I had so much fun writing it! Thank you for investing your time in reading this. I hope you liked it as much as I did.
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave a kudo. It means a lot to author <3
> 
> My twt --> princessungiee


End file.
